


Morbid

by Rakizna



Category: DCU (Comics), Justice League - All Media Types
Genre: Discussion of Death, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 04:56:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20960837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rakizna/pseuds/Rakizna
Summary: What started as an ordinary phone call became quite worrying for Clark when his best friend suddenly asks him a concerning question.And Bruce? Bruce just wants to be prepared.





	Morbid

**Author's Note:**

> One thousand thanks to my good friend Koohii Kappu for the list of drabble prompts!

“Geez, Bruce! That’s a little morbid, isn’t it?” Clark said as he wedged the telephone further between his ear and his shoulder, contemplating the half-finished article on the platen of his typewriter. Clark was at home trying to get caught up on the work he’d missed while doing his  _ other  _ job earlier in the day. Bruce had called for intel on some criminal or other, as usual, but their conversation began to stray into something a little friendlier. 

That is, it was friendly until Bruce had asked such a startling question. 

“Oh, come on, Clark. You really mean to tell me that you’ve never thought about your own funeral?” 

“ _ No,  _ I haven’t. Why would I?” 

“To get your affairs in order, for one.” 

“I’m not planning on dying anytime soon, Bruce!” 

“That’s the point. Nobody  _ plans  _ on dying. It catches you like a thief in the night.” 

“Says the man who catches more thieves than anyone I know.” 

“Just give me an answer, Clark,” Bruce said flatly. “Yes or no.” 

Clark’s heart nearly stopped. “Bruce, do you know something I don’t?” He heard a sigh on the other end of the line and a long silence. He was about to fly to Gotham when Bruce spoke. 

“No, there’s nothing wrong. I’m being prepared. If you prepare for something, you minimize damage.” 

“Bruce, you’re not going to die.” 

“Yes, I am, Clark. All of us will. Including you, though it may be much later than the rest of us. I don’t expect my end anytime soon, but  _ when  _ it comes… I need to know that I’ve done my due diligence. Will you do this for me when I die, Clark? It’s a simple yes or no.” 

Clark swallowed hard. “Yes, I will.” 

“Good.” 

Then he hung up. 

With a tremendous amount of willpower, Clark did  _ not  _ crush the phone as he placed it back onto the desk. He got up and walked into the kitchen, article forgotten, focus gone. 

He was too wrapped up in Bruce Wayne and humanity’s morbid questions. 

**Author's Note:**

> I have my own idea of what the question is, and I started to write a scene disclosing it, but I decided to remove it and I purposefully left the question vague. I think it's more poignant when each person is able to have their own interpretation of what is the most important thing to Bruce. 
> 
> What do you think he asked for?


End file.
